Dans ta tête
by Mikashimo
Summary: "Ce matin, en ouvrant les yeux, je n'étais pas moi-même. Non, j'étais devenu toi, et toi, tu étais devenu moi..." - Et si Sanji devenait Zoro et inversement, quel chaos cela pourrait-il bien former dans l'équipage des Mugiwaras..?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir à tous, à toutes ! Ceci est ma première Fanfic assez longue ( pas d'esprit pervers =3= ) que je poste, comme j'avais dit que j'en écrirais une, et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ! Elle sera postée chapitre après chapitre, mais le prochain ne devrais pas tarder à arriver.**  
**-Le premier paragraphe/partie est écrit sous le point de vue de Sanji et le/la second(e) sous le point de vue de Zoro.-**  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce matin-là, j'eus énormément de mal à ouvrir mes yeux. Pas parce que mes paupières avaient décidé de ne pas se décoller, non, mais plus comme si un étrange poids me scotchait dans mon lit. Après un long moment à rester allongé sur ce matelas dans lequel j'aurais étrangement eu envie de passer le reste de ma journée, je finis néanmoins par me lever, posant une main son mon front alors qu'un mal de tête monstrueux s'emparait de mon crâne. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu bien faire la veille pour être dans un tel état au réveil ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dirigea d'un pas trainant en direction de la salle de bain pour me préparer, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Mes cheveux….Mes… cheveux…. Quelque chose clochait.  
Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain pour faire face au miroir, mon cœur sembla manquer un battement. Je resta scotché sur place, à fixer ce qui devait être mon reflet, les yeux écarquillés. Le temps que mon cerveau se remette en marche, je manqua de m'évanouir sur place mais me contenta de fixer la glace, espérant que celle-ci change l'image qui s'y reflétait.  
Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un rêve, non, un _cauchemar _! Je tira sur cette peau qui n'était pas le mienne, me pinça, me donna un coup dans la figure avec mon poing –ce qui devait me faire passer pour un taré…- mais rien n'y fit, ce reflet était bel et bien le mien, restant là, à exécuter chacune de mes actions dans le moindre détail.

« Oh pu…tain… »

La réalité venait de me rentrer droit dans le visage, et ça, je peux vous dire que ça ne faisait pas du bien. Car j'eus beau essayer de me convaincre du contraire, cette personne se trouvant dans le miroir, ce reflet me suivant comme mon ombre, n'était autre que celui de Roronoa Zoro…

Sentant mon rythme cardiaque accéléré, je recula de ce miroir qui me terrifiait plus qu'autre chose avant de quitter la salle de bain à la hâte. Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar ! Je me dirigea d'un pas pressé en direction de la cuisine du navire, lieu où je me sentirais peut être moins oppressé. Arrivé dans celle-ci, je me pencha au-dessus de l'évier, venant me verser un peu d'eau sur le visage pour me remettre les idée en place.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? »

Murmurais-je à moi même en fermant les yeux.  
Alors que j'essayais de me remémorer de les évènements de la veille, j'entama de préparer le petit déjeuné histoire de me calmer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, ce qui, je dois dire, fonctionna plutôt bien. Il faudra que je fasse face au problème plus tard, et ça, sera probablement moins facile…

* * *

Je fus tirer de mon sommeil par un hurlement lointain venant m'arracher de mes rêves avec brutalité, comme si quelqu'un venait de me jeter un seau d'eau glacé à la tronche. Qui était l'abruti qui venait me crier dans les oreilles au beau milieu de mon sommeil ?! Qui que ce soit, il aura à faire à moi à mon réveil. Non mais vraiment, pour qui il se prend ?

« SANJIIIIIIIII ! MANGEEEEEER ! »

San… Quoi ? J'ouvris avec difficulté l'une de mes paupières, puis la deuxième, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour m'habituer à la lumière éblouissante du soleil qui pointait déjà haut dans le ciel.

« Ah ! T'es enfin réveillé ! »

Monkey D. Luffy qui se trouvait aussi être mon Capitaine, me faisait face, son habituel sourire enfantin figé sur son visage alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de moi.

« Dis, pourquoi tu dors là ? »

Demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif. Je fronça les sourcils, le fusillant du regard.

« Peut-être parce que c'est là que je fais ma sieste habituellement, baka ! »

Ma voix…Elle avait changé ! Non, ce n'était pas ma voix. Je fis les yeux ronds, surpris de moi-même, alors que Luffy me fixait d'un air mi étonné, mi amusé.

« Haha ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Comment ça de quoi je palais ? Tout le monde savait pertinemment que moi, Zoro Roronoa, faisait toujours mon habituelle sieste devant le mat du bateau, et que, bien entendu, je _détestais _être réveillé pour une raison complètement inutile. Luffy prit une mine qui se voulait triste, laissant tomber ses bras sur le plancher.

« Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de te réveiller ! J'ai faim moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?! Vas voir cet abruti de sourcil en vrille ! »

Oui, aucun doute, ma voix avait changé. Je balaya ce détail, continuant de fixer mon Capitaine d'un air énervé. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes, comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'avais croisé un éléphant en patin à glace il y a moins d'une heure. Alors que son expression de surprise ne faisait que s'approfondir, j'arqua un sourcil, me demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il finit par éclater d'un rire sonore, se pliant en deux alors que je le regardais d'un air désabusé.

« Hahah ! Les gars, venez voir ! Sanji a pété un câble ! »

Mais de quoi parlait-il encore cet abrutit ? Il devait avoir bu quelque chose, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment son genre… À moins qu'il ait reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'aurait quelque peu déboussolé ? Ce serait plus probable…  
Quelques un de mes Nakama arrivèrent à la hâte suite à l'appel de Luffy, se dressant de ce fait autour de moi d'un air interloqué alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez bordel ?! »

Il y eu un profond silence qui accompagna mes paroles avant que Chopper ne s'avance vers moi d'un air surpris.

« Sanji, tout va bien ? »

« San…Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler Sanji ?! »

Je fis un geste de recul. Ils avaient tous complètement perdu la tête !  
Mes compagnons semblèrent se concerter d'un regard inquiet.

« Peut-être a-t-il perdu la mémoire durant son sommeil… ?»

Proposa Nami en se tournant vers le médecin de bord tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Je fis les yeux ronds. Hein ? Perdu la mémoire ? Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivaient à eux tous ? Je me rappelais parfaitement de tout !

« C'est possible… » Reprit Chopper en prenant un air grave avant de se tourner vers moi. « Tu te souviens de nous ? »

Je passa mon regard sur chacun d'entre eux d'un air abasourdi.

« Évidemment ! Mais…Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! »

Tous se regardèrent un instant d'un air peu convaincu avant de se retourner, créant de ce fait un petit cercle dans lequel je n'étais pas admis. J'avais l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire contre lequel ils essayaient de trouver un plan pour déjouer mon piège.  
Lorsque leur petite conversation confidentielle à mon sujet fut terminée, ils se retournèrent une seconde fois vers moi.

«On va t'amener à la cuisine, comme c'est un lieu où tu passes beaucoup de temps, ça t'aidera peut-être à te remettre les idées au clair… »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'environ cinq millimètres, et, voyant que je ne réagissais pas, ils s'avancèrent quelque peu vers moi en tendant leur mains dans des paroles se voulant convaincantes.  
J'aurais presque eu l'impression d'être une jeune fille dans une ruelle sombre entourée d'inconnus lui proposant de la raccompagner... Pas très convainquant !  
Alors que je me débattais en lançant des insultes à l'égard de mes Nakamas, ceux-ci me saisirent par les bras et me tirèrent de force jusqu'à la cuisine du navire.

« Allez ! Sanji ! »

« Mais lâcher moi bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?! »

Bien que de leur côté, Usopp et Luffy avaient l'air de pas mal s'amuser à me voir m'énerver de la sorte, Nami et Chopper semblaient prendre cela plus au sérieux.

« K'so ! Foutez-moi la paix ! »

J'eus beau lutter de toutes mes forces pour me dégager de leur emprise, rien n'y fit : nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la cuisine avant même que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte. Donnant un coup dans la porte en bois pour que celle-ci s'ouvre, Chopper s'apprêta à me tirer à l'intérieur mais se figea sur place. Je leva la tête d'un air interloqué et me stoppa net alors que je fixais d'un air ahuri le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.  
Tant la stupeur s'emparais de moi, je cessa tous mouvement pour but de me libérer ainsi que toutes insultes et autres menaces à leur égares, mes yeux ne croyant pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir.  
À ce moment-là, le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Plus personne ne faisait de geste, tous restaient parfaitement immobiles et silencieux, la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, alors que de mon côté, je fixais la chose la plus improbable que je n'ai jamais vu : ma propre personne en train de faire le petit déjeuné, un clope à la bouche.  
Et bien que je ne voulais pas admettre cette réalité, cette dite personne, qui était moi, fit les yeux ronds en nous voyant débarquer et se tourna vers moi, comme si elle venait de croiser un fantôme.

« Mais….C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! »

_À suivre_

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !**  
**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans un petit review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et ça m'aide beaucoup ! ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews au précédent chapitre qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont encore plus motivé à écrire la suite !**

**Pour ce chapitre, je reprends également le principe où la première partie sera écrite sous le point de vue de Sanji et la seconde sous celui de Zoro, et ainsi de suite.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors que j'étais en train de préparer le déjeuner, un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me retourna dans un sursaut et aperçut la petite troupe qui venait d'entrer de force dans la cuisine. Rien de bien particulier par ma foi... Mais ce qui me figea sur place, c'était le fait que je me vu moi-même, porté par Chopper alors que tous mes nakama me dévisageaient d'un air abasourdi.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'entrouvris la bouche, laissant de ce fait tomber ma cigarette à moitié entamé sur le planché.  
Il y eu un long silence qui aurait pu durer une éternité si mon….clone, ne l'aurait pas brisé en une protestation mi choquée, mi énervée.

« Mais…C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! »

Luffy et Usopp se concertèrent du regard un court instant avant de se retourner un seconde vers moi et d'éclater de rire en même temps. Nami, qui semblait essayer en vint de se retenir, finit également par craquer, se pliant presque en deux alors que je les dévisageais d'un air perdu tandis que ma propre personne semblait tenter de se remettre de ses émotions.  
Alors que la petite troupe essayait en vain de calmer leurs rires incontrôlable, mon double finit par s'approcher de moi et me dévisagea de haut en bas comme si il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, avant de se mettre à me tourner autour, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
Lorsqu'il eut finit sa petite analyse, il revient en face de moi et me considéra un moment d'un air troublé alors que de mon côté, je le fixais d'un air tout aussi choqué. Il entrouvrit la bouche et je fis de même alors que nous nous exclamèrent en même temps, ce qui fut encore plus effrayant.

« Mais…C'est moi ! »

Je fronça les sourcils et il fit de même. J'aurais presque eu l'impression d'être devant le reflet d'un miroir…

« Tu es moi ! »

Encore une fois, nous sortîmes la phrase exactement en même temps et je constata que mon double prenait une expression irritée.

« Arrêtes de parler en même temps ! »

Mes yeux se plissèrent face à cette coordination stupéfiante et nous reprîmes une énième fois dans les même temps, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre d'une façon qui se voulait menaçante.

« Tu veux te battre ?! »

Aucuns doutes là-dessus, c'était Zoro… Enfin, non, c'était moi, mais il s'agissait de Zoro qui avait pris mon apparence physique. Pas facile à comprendre, même moi je m'embrouillais...

Alors que nos nakamas semblèrent s'être calmé de leur fou rire sans fin, ils s'approchèrent de nous, reprenant une expression neutre mis à part cette pointe de stupéfaction qui s'affichait sur leurs visages.  
Je me tourna vers notre médecin de bord, les yeux écarquillés alors que j'essayais de m'exprimer correctement tandis que mon double, qui n'était autre que Zoro, recopiait mes mouvements avec précision.

« Je suis Sanji ! »

« Je suis Zoro ! »

Cette coordination commençaient grandement à me taper sur les nerfs et je me tourna vers…moi-même, d'un aire excédé. Le fait que je savais qu'il s'agissait de Zoro qui se trouvait à côté de moi me donnait encore plus l'envie de m'énerver.

« Attendez ! »

Chopper nous interrompit dans notre concours de regards haineux, s'interposant entre nous.

« Si j'ai bien compris… Vous avez comme « échangez » votre apparence ? »

Nous fîmes un hochement de tête, reprenant ce que l'on pourrait noter comme « calme ».  
Tous écarquillèrent les yeux en se tournant vers nous.

« Oh, c'est pour ça que Sanji disait n'importe quoi ! Haha ! »

S'exclama Luffy en riant.

« Je ne disais pas n'importe quoi, teme ! »

Zoro donna un coup sur la nuque de notre Capitaine alors que les autres restaient bouche bée, ne saisissant que la moitié de notre situation actuelle.

Le petit renne essaya de comprendre, se grattant l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il semblait se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lire dans tous ses bouquins tandis que de notre côté, nous attendions sagement, assis en cercle autour de la petite table se trouvant dans la cuisine. Les autres membres de l'équipage nous observaient d'un air fasciné, comme si ils étaient en direct du plus grand événement de l'année, des étoiles plein les yeux alors que pour notre part, Zoro et moi évitions tout contact visuel l'un avec l'autre. Le fait de se retrouver en face de soi-même était en soi… Une situation plutôt délicate…

* * *

Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar….

Mes doutes avaient pris fin lorsqu'Usopp s'était approché de moi avec un miroir de poche, me montrant mon apparence actuelle alors que de mon côté, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Si vous auriez vu ma réaction…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions tous là, réunit autour de cette table de bois, personne n'osant briser ce précieux silence tandis qu'une atmosphère désagréable flottait dans l'air.  
Nous attendions tous que Chopper ai fini ses petites réflexions alors que de son côté, celui-ci tournait en rond au milieu de la pièce en murmurant des paroles incompréhensible à lui-même.  
J'étais en tête à tête avec moi-même, me jetant de bref coup d'œil d'un air agacé rien qu'à l'idée du fait qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de Sanji qui se trouvait en face de moi, mon rival de toujours.

« Hm…Ça peut être comme une grippe et se « guérir » en quelques jours… »

Finit par conclure le médecin de bord en cessant ses allez retour, venant briser ce silence des plus pesants. Nous lâchâmes un soupir de soulagement mais il poursuivit.

« …Tout comme ça peut être incurable, ce qui ferait que vous resteriez comme ça éternellement… »

Les yeux de mon double s'écarquillèrent et il se leva de sa chaise, la faisant grincer bruyamment sur le plancher tout en s'exclamant d'un air importuné.

« Quoi ?! Mais je ne veux pas rester en Marimo à vie! »

« Et moi, tu crois j'ai envie de garder ton sourcil en vrille de mes deux ? »

C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le provoquer. Il se tourna brusquement vers moi en me jetant un regard haineux. Alors c'était ça la tête que j'avais quand j'étais énervé ? Effrayant… J'étais plutôt fier de moi à vrai dire.

« Ah ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! »

« C…Calmez-vous, on peut surement trouver une solution ! »

Essaya de calmer Chopper en affichant un sourire se voulant rassurant afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oui, pas la peine de se prendre la tête, on va trouver quelque chose… »

Poursuivit Nami en se tournant vers nous. Et là, sur le coup, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de voir la scène qui suivit…  
Voir ma propre personne, les yeux rempli de cœurs, les mains jointes devant le visage d'un air niais, prenant une voix aigüe alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même d'un air…comment dire…complètement stupide ?

« Ouiiiii Nami Swaaan ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, se roulant presque par terre alors que de mon côté, je cachais mon visage remplis de honte derrière ma main. Ce Baka Cook… J'aurais voulu le tuer…  
Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, je me leva vers celui qui était censé être Sanji, cet ABRUTI de Sanji, l'empoignant brutalement par le col de ma chemise tout en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.  
Oui, _ma_ chemise…

« Refait ça encore une fois et je te tue…»

« Ah ? Tu oserais tuer ta propre personne ? »

Répondit-il simplement en esquissant un sourire provocateur. Mais il avait raison en plus ce con… Je lâcha un long soupire en le relâchant, me laissant tomber sur ma chaise avant de passer un bras derrière le dossier de celle-ci. Me retrouver à m'engueuler avec moi-même, j'avais l'air bien sur le coup ! Et le fait de me retrouver en blondinet dragueur à sourcil en spirale n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cette soirée risquait d'être longue… _Très_ longue… (*)

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Enfin, façon de parler bien entendu…  
Une prise de tête avec cet abrutit de bretteur venait s'interposer toutes les deux minutes au milieu d'une conversation, encore plus qu'à notre habitude, alors que de leur côté, le reste de l'équipage ne cessaient de rire en nous observant faire.  
Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs depuis que j'avais rejoint l'équipage de Mugiwara, j'avais préparé le repas. Le plus inattendu était que tous les regards se posent sur moi durant la préparation de celui-ci.  
Le fait que je sois sous l'apparence de Zoro ne m'empêchait pas à être très habile en cuisine, ce qui me rassura au plus haut point, car devoir laisser ma cuisine à Luffy, Usopp, Chopper ou Nami ne me réassurait pas tellement. Je me remémora alors ce jours où ils avaient manqué d'enflammer le bateau en voulant préparer le déjeuner à ma place. Depuis ce jour, j'avais décidé de ne plus_ jamais_ leur laisser ma cuisine en mon absence.

Le repas se passa encore plus bruyamment que d'habitude, les regards étant posés en grande partie sur moi et Zoro alors que nos manies, pourtant habituelles selon nous, devenaient encore plus fascinantes à observer maintenant que nous n'avions plus la même apparence. Par exemple le fait de voir un Sanji tout à fait calme, mangeant dans un silence profond sans lever une seul fois son regard sur ses nakama, ou encore celui de voir un Zoro tourner sans cesse autour des demoiselles de l'équipage, ce genre de chose, ils n'y étaient pas habituée. Nous non plus d'ailleurs…

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les membres de l'équipage sortirent de la cuisine en riant, me laissant seul avec moi-même… Expression à prendre au pied de la lettre, car j'étais _vraiment_ seul avec ma propre personne dans cette cuisine qui nous parut soudainement gigantesque…  
La porte se referma derrière ce brouhaha invraisemblable et le silence le remplaça alors que nous entamions de faire la vaisselle sans dire un mot.  
Je nettoyais une assiette, puis la lui tendait pour qu'il l'essuie, puis nettoyait une assiette avant de la lui tendre, nettoyer, essuyer, nettoyer, essuyer…  
Ce petit manège silencieux brisé par l'unique bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant contre la porcelaine dura un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une assiette ne glisse de mes mains, venant se briser sur le sol.

« T'as des mains trop grosse ! »

Grognais-je en lui jetant un regard sombre.

« Quoi ? Tu dis que c'est de ma faute ?! »

« La faute de tes mains, ouais ! »

Et nous revoilà partit pour une énième dispute inutile provoquée par un fait divers, nous ne nous en lassions jamais, c'était dingue…

Cette nuit-là, je ne parvins pas facilement à trouver le sommeil. Fixant le plafond d'un air pensif, j'entendais cette unique et même phrase tourner en boucle dans mon esprit.  
« Tu es Zoro Roronoa… »

Je leva ma couverture sur mon visage d'un air tétanisé. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit moi, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit lui ? J'aurais préféré mourir que subir ça, mais il fallait bien que j'ouvre les yeux sur la réalité. Et puis ces stupides boucles d'oreilles me dérangeaient grandement !  
Le sommeil finit _enfin_ par arriver, me laissant tomber dans les bras de Morphée alors que je plongeais dans un profond sommeil sans rêve…

En me réveillant ce matin-là, j'eu cru que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais lorsque j'aperçu ces bras plutôt halés et ces diverses cicatrices les recouvrant, je compris que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer…

_À suivre_

* * *

**(*) L'auteur tient à préciser qu'il ne fait aucun allusion perverse dans cette phrase, cordialement.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas encore une fois à me laisser vos avis ou voir même des conseils pour la suite, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour la suite ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/bonsoir !  
****Et de un nouveau chapitre qui arrive en force !  
****Celui-ci sera en grande partie concentré sur le point de vue de Zoro.**

**Je vous souhaite donc à tous une agréable lecture.**

* * *

Je me réveilla avec beaucoup de difficultés ce matin-là… Probablement à cause du fait que je n'avais pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'avança d'un pas lent et fatigué en direction de la salle de bain et frôla la crise cardiaque en apercevant le reflet de Sanji dans le miroir.  
Il me fallut quelques minutes avant que mon cerveau ne se remette en route, le temps qu'il fallut également à mon cœur de reprendre un rythme normal. Non vraiment, si c'était pour me faire crever de peur dès le matin, c'était réussi !  
Une fois calmé, je tenta de me remémorer les évènements de la veille tout en passant une main dans ces cheveux blonds qui n'étaient pas les miens, avançant d'un pas hésitant dans la salle de bain.  
Merde… J'avais presque oublié ce foutu changement d'apparence… Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'apprêta pour sortir, enfilant mes propres vêtements avant de comprendre avec embarras que je flottais complètement dans ma chemise.  
C'était que cet abruti de love Cook était une vraie baguette ! -sans mauvais jeux de mots…-  
Enfin, peu importe, je n'allais pas non plus mettre un de ses foutus costards.

Je sortis donc, ainsi habillé, me dirigeant vers l'arrière du navire pour faire quelques exercices matinaux.  
Une légère brise venait faire voler mes mèches blondes…enfin, _ses_ mèches blondes, et je me demanda comment cet abruti faisait pour voir avec un seul œil de découvert. Moi qui étais habitué à avoir le visage dégagé, je manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprise, alors qu'en plus de cela, je m'emmêlais les pieds dans ce pantalon un peu trop grand pour moi.  
Lorsque je finis _enfin_ par arriver à l'arrière du navire après ce que je noterais comme un « parcours du combattant » à essayer de ne pas tomber à chaque pas, je lâcha un long soupir de soulagement, me laissant glisser sur le rebord du bateau. Encore une journée qui s'annonçait être très…mouvementée.

* * *

Ce matin, je décida à ne pas me casser la tête en ce qui concernait les vêtements... Je savais pertinemment qu'essayer d'enfiler un costard serait une sorte de mission impossible face à la carrure plus large de Zoro, et puis il était hors de question que je porte les vêtements du Marimo, déjà que je devais me coltiner son apparence physique alors si en plus de cela on m'obligeait à m'habiller comme lui…  
Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je me décida d'enfiler un bref T-shirt de couleur uniforme et un dessous de pyjama. C'était mieux que rien, et croyez-moi, je n'avais pas envie de me balader sans rien sur le navire. Personne de l'équipage n'en aurait envie en fait… Et…de quoi je parlais moi ?  
Bref, je me décida enfin à sortir des dortoirs pour me diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas lent, encore une longue journée s'annonçant devant moi.

* * *

Je finis par commencer mes petits exercices comme chaque matins pour me réveiller ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, soulevant différentes sortes d'haltères. Cela m'aidait à me vider la tête, à ne plus me soucier de tous ces problèmes du quotidien, et à rester seul avec moi-même sans être constamment sollicité par mes nakamas.  
Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'étais pas moi, mais bien Sanji qui faisait tout ça, et cela causait une assez grosse, voir énorme complication…  
Lorsque j'entama de soulever le premier poids, celui-ci me parut soudainement beaucoup plus lourd que d'habitude, à un point que je le laissa malencontreusement glisser de mes mains, celui-ci venant terminer sa course sur mon pied, me faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

Sautant à cloche pieds sur le pont tout en saisissant mon membre meurtri, je lança diverses insultes et autres jurons en grognant, espérant que cela puisse apaiser la douleur qui me prenait dans mon pied devenu presque mauve. Quelle idée de faire ces exercices à pieds nus en même temps…

« K'so, foutu Baka Cook ! Même pas assez fort pour porter 40 kilos ! »

Remettre la faute sur le blondinet me permettait à me sentir mieux, c'était incroyable, et ça fonctionnait à chaque fois !  
Alors que je continuais à sauter sur place comme un abruti fini, ce qui dû arriver arriva et je m'emmêla les pieds dans ce pantalon trop grand pour moi, venant faire rencontrer mon visage avec le planché du navire avec une brutalité incomparable.  
Non seulement je m'étais percuté le front avec violence sur le sol, mais je m'étais également mordu la langue sur le coup, faisant apparaitre des larmes de douleurs malgré moi aux coins de mes yeux.  
Non mais regardez-le, cet imbécile allongé sur le sol, le front et le pieds devenu mauve suite aux coups qu'il s'était procuré _lui-même_ alors qu'il poussait multiples insultes à l'égard de ce pauvre planché qui n'avait rien demandé à personne…

Serrent les dents en essayant d'oublier cette douleur poignante, je me releva avec difficulté du sol et me dirigea en boitant comme un pauvre animal blessé en direction de la cuisine. Il fallait que je défoule ma rage sur quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un allait bien évidemment être cet abruti de Sanji. Si tout ça m'arrivait, c'était en grande partie à cause de _lui_ !  
Enfin, non, pas vraiment…Mais remettre la faute sur lui me faisait bien fou.

* * *

J'étais en train de terminer de ranger la table du petit déjeuné qui, encore une fois, s'était déroulé dans un chaos total avec les membres de l'équipage, mis à part Zoro qui n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, vaguant vers diverses pensées. Je me demandais où avait bien put passer ce stupide bretteur… Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait de ne pas le voir de la journée ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça à vrai dire.  
Mais comme on dit bien souvent, lorsqu'on parle du loup il accours. Enfin, je ne parlais pas vraiment de lui, mais ça revenait au même, car à peine j'eu le temps de me diriger vers le lavabo que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas derrière moi, laissant apparaitre ma propre personne, le front rougis comme si elle avait reçu un violent coup, les cheveux en bataille et le pied…mauve ? On aurait presque pu croire que je revenais d'un séjour dans la forêt amazonienne dans laquelle j'aurais croisé quelques tigres avec lesquels j'aurais essayé de faire ami-ami.  
J'écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils avant de m'exclamer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! »

« C'est à cause de toi ! T'es une vraie femmelette ou quoi ? À ne pas savoir porter des haltères !»

Mais…De quoi parlait-il encore cet abruti ? J'arqua un sourcil en l'observant de haut en bas. Si j'étais dans un tel état à peine au deuxième jour, j'avais peur d'imaginer la suite…

« De ma faute ?! » Je mis un temps de pause, remarquant que le Marimo avait décidé de garder ses propres vêtements. « Et puis pourquoi tu portes ces vêtements ? Je ressemble à un clodo là-dedans ! »

Ses yeux se plissèrent et il s'avança vers moi d'un pas se voulant menaçant.

« Hein ? T'insinue que j'ai des vêtements de clodos ?! »

« Ouai, on dirait… »

Et c'était repartit pour un tour ! Si ça n'avait pas été moi, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui donner un coup de pieds dans le visage… Non mais vraiment, pour qui il se prenait cet imbécile ? Non seulement il négligeait complétement mon physique mais en plus de cela il venait me remettre la faute sur le dos ? Hors de question que je me laisse faire par cette sorte de fougère attardée…

Alors que nous étions en train de nous chamailler pour la énième tels des enfants de maternelles dans la cuisine, la porte s'ouvrit en un coup, laissant apparaitre Usopp qui affichait un large sourire accompagné de Chopper qui semblait tout aussi joyeux.  
Ils nous dévisagèrent un instant alors que nous nous remettions en place d'un air interrogatif mais le petit renne au nez bleu finit par reprendre, d'un air enjoué.

« J'ai essayé de préparer plusieurs médicaments pour essayer de vous guérir ! »

Nos regards s'illuminèrent et nous nous approchâmes du médecin de bord, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

« V…Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et devinez qui l'a aidé ? »

Poursuivit Usopp en croisant les bras d'un air héroïque. Nous lâchâmes un long soupire mais Chopper reprit.

« Ca fonctionnera peut être, il vous suffira de les essayer et d'attendre un peu ! »

J'esquissa un large sourire émerveillé. Peut-être ce cauchemar était-il enfin terminé ?

« Chopper, tu es merveilleux ! »

« U…Urusai, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir… Enfoiré ! »

Poursuivit le médecin en souriant d'un air gêné. Il avait plus l'air heureux qu'autre chose. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions peut être enfin un espoir de sortir de cette horreur ! Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Zoro qui de son côté, semblait tout aussi ravis que moi, même si il le cachait un peu mieux.

* * *

Enfin ! Enfin j'allais pouvoir sortir de ce mauvais rêve ! Du moins, ce n'était pas encore sûr… Mais je préférais y croire plutôt que d'imaginer rester cet imbécile à vie.

Lorsque nous avions quitté la cuisine afin de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage sur le pont, le soleil avait déjà atteint son zénith et la lumière orangeâtes de fin de soirée se reflétait sur les vagues, plutôt calmes, sur lesquelles flottait le Going Merry. La brume, qui entourait le bateau depuis déjà plusieurs jours, nous empêchait d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que le bout d'une île tant celle-ci était épaisse.  
Chopper nous avait donné les premiers médicaments qu'il avait conçus pour tester si cela pourrait nous ramener à notre état normal, précisant entre autre qu'il faudrait peut-être patienter notre réveil.

À notre arrivée sur le pont, Luffy nous fit de grands signes avant d'arriver en allongeant ses bras sur nous, ce qui ne manqua pas de nous faire tomber sur le planché.  
Alors que Sanji s'énervait sur notre Capitaine, je m'avança vers le mat du bateau avant de m'y adosser alors que Chopper s'avançait vers moi.

« Dis San…Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au front ? »

Je passa une main sous les mèches blondes couvrant ma figure et sentit une bosse naissante à l'endroit où mon visage avait rencontré le planché lorsque j'étais tombé.

« Oh ça ? Un bête accident, rien de grave. »

L'expression peu convaincue du petit renne se lue facilement sur son visage et j'esquissa un léger sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il me rendit mon sourire avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Luffy et les autres qui s'amusaient encore et toujours avec ces baguettes chinoises… Je ferma les yeux en lâchant un long soupire, espérant que le lendemain arrive vite et priant pour que ce médicament fonctionne. Je finis par m'endormir après quelques petites minutes, là, appuyé sur le mat, un léger sourire affiché sur mon visage. J'allais enfin pouvoir redevenir moi-même…  
Cette nuit-là me parut la nuit la plus longue que je n'eus jamais vécu.

Lorsque le soleil fut levé, je me précipita d'un pas enjoué en direction de la salle de bain sans même me soucier d'être, pour la première fois, le premier levé. J'avais tellement hâte que le sommeil passait bien après cela !  
Mais lorsque je fis face au miroir, mon sourire remplis d'espoir disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.  
Rien n'avait changé. J'avais toujours ces cheveux blonds, toujours ce sourcils en vrille, toujours ce visage de Love Cook.  
Et le cauchemar recommençait alors qu'il avait seulement commencé à prendre fin…

_À suivre_

* * *

**Quoi ? Comment ça je m'amuse à torturer les personnages ? Maiiis non voyons, ce n'est pas _du tout_ mon genre !**  
**Enfin bref. *cough* J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, bien qu'il soit un peu plus petit et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais je vous promets que le prochain rattrapera tout ça !**  
**Comme chaque fois, n'oubliez pas un petit review, vous savez que j'adore ça !**  
**Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce chapitre risque probablement d'être plus long que les autres mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira !**  
**Je vous souhaite donc, encore et toujours, une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Boum boum boum._

Pourquoi ces médicaments n'avaient-ils pas fonctionnés ?

_Boum boum boum._

J'avais espérés pendant toute la soirée, pendant toute la nuit. J'avais prié pour qu'en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain, je ne sois plus cet abruti de marimo…

_Boum boum boum._

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné ?!

_Boum._

« Tu sais Sanji, te frapper la tête contre le mur ne va rien améliorer. »

Soupira Zoro et amenant sa choppe à ses lèvres avant d'en boire quelques gorgées tout en gardant son regard perdu dans le vague.  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous attendions là, à l'arrière du bateau, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne prononce un seul mot.  
C'était même la première phrase que Zoro avait sorti de sa bouche depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin.  
Je ne savais pas exactement ce que nous attendions à vrai dire… Probablement que le temps passe, tout simplement.  
Laissant tomber mon front sur le mur de bois pour la énième fois, je lâcha un long soupire.

Ce matin-là, en me levant, j'avais vu tous mes espoirs s'écrouler sous mes pieds alors que je venais à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain. Enfin, j'exagère un peu la chose… Car des espoirs, il y en avait encore. Pas énormément… Mais il y en avait.  
Lorsque Chopper avait découvert que ses médicaments n'avaient pas fait effet, il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin du navire et était resté là, à broyer du noir, pendant plusieurs heures… Ce qui ne nous avait pas vraiment remonté le moral à vrai dire.  
Heureusement, Usopp était parvenu à le remettre sur pieds en lui racontant encore une de ses histoires de guerriers des mers sortie tout droit de son imagination.  
Après cela, le médecin de bord nous avait annoncé d'un ton enjoué qu'il allait se remettre au travail et trouver un antidote qui nous sortirait de cette misère.  
Voilà pourquoi tous nos espoirs n'étaient pas entièrement partis en fumée…

Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions là, à attendre que les minutes s'écoulent, nous occupant comme nous le pouvions. Enfin, quand je dis « nous occupant », c'était l'un qui se frappait la tête contre le mur tandis que l'autre fixait le vide sans prononcer un mot.  
Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de ma propre personne qui se trouvait à ma droite, le dos appuyé contre le mur tout en buvant une choppe de saké. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que mon cerveau ne prenne en compte ce qu'il venait de voir et je me tourna une seconde fois vers le Marimo en faisant les yeux ronds.

« A…Attends… C'est du saké dans ta choppe là ? »

Le bretteur leva son regard sur moi d'un air dépourvu avant de reboire un gorgée.

« On dirait, ouai. »

« Et c'est la combientième que tu bois ?! »

Il fit un bref haussement d'épaules comme si ce que je racontais ne le concernait aucunement.

« J'sais pas, sept…huit peut être. »

« Teme ! T'essaye de me saouler ou quoi ?! »

Un sourire mesquin apparu sur son visage et il se tourna une seconde fois vers moi.

« Môssieur ne supporte pas l'alcool ? »

Et tout en me soutenant du regard d'un air provocateur, il englouti une autre choppe de saké sous mon air ahuri. Il se foutait de moi cet enfoiré !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, si il se retrouvait complètement saoul fin de soirée, c'était son problème, pas le miens. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer dans son petit jeu en m'énervant, tout ça pour simplement l'amuser de me voir me mettre dans de tels états.  
Je fis donc un bref geste de la main avant de me retourner, m'allumant de ce fait une cigarette que je plaça entre mes lèvres avant de soupirer un nuage de fumée.

« Si tu te retrouves complètement saoul, ce ne sera pas mon problème. »

Conclus-je simplement d'un ton à part. Voyant qu'il continuait avec son sourire arrogant, je me retourna en pestant d'un air agacé avant d'aller rejoindre les autre membres de l'équipage sur le pont du navire, le laissant seul avec son saké.  
Quel imbécile, je vous jure…J'aurais presque eu envie de la jeter par-dessus bord…

* * *

D'où il me donnait des ordres cet abruti ? Si j'avais envie de boire, je boirais, et ce n'était pas ce Baka Cook qui allait m'en empêcher. Je l'observa s'éloigner sur le pont tout en buvant quelques gorgées d'alcool lorsque je sentis une sensation encore inconnue s'emparer de moi. Je me dis qu'il s'agissait probablement du fruit de mon imagination, et pourtant, arrivé à ma dixième choppe, je sentis que mon esprit commençait à se brouiller quelque peu alors que ma tête commençait grandement à tourner…  
C'était que cet imbécile ne supportait pas _du tout_ l'alcool ! Mais je n'allais pas lui donner raison si facilement en arrêtant de boire maintenant, si c'était ce qu'il croyait, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil !

Et merde… j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de l'écouté en fait…  
Et c'est maintenant, après ma quinzaine de choppes de saké, que je devais admettre ma défaite…  
Me levant avec difficulté, je retomba lourdement sur le planché en écarquillant les yeux de surprise avant de réessayer une seconde fois, retomber encore une fois en lâchant un juron au passage.

Si j'avais su que le blondinet était déjà saoul après seulement quinze choppes de saké, j'aurais probablement arrêté avant, mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour penser à ça…  
Je m'agrippa d'une main sur le rebord du navire, essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre encore une fois alors que j'avançais d'un pas quelque peu égaré en direction du pont, me prenant au passage le mur en plein dans la face…  
Encore un fois, il fallait que j'aille remettre la faute sur ce Baka Cook, histoire de me calmer et de pouvoir me sentir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu mieux. Parce que qu'est-ce que je pouvais me sentir mal… Alors c'était ça d'être saoul ? Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de choses, moi, le buveur professionnel, celui qui remportait tous les concours d'alcool !

« S…Sanjiiii ! »

L'équipage se tourna vers moi d'un air interrogatif lorsqu'ils entendirent ma voix s'élever du haut des escaliers alors que de son côté, le Love Cook baissait visiblement les yeux sur le sol d'un air embarrassé. Il semblait visiblement s'être rendu compte de la situation actuelle. C'était…encore de sa faute si j'étais dans un tel état ! Oui, de sa faute !

« Oi Zoro, tout va bien ? »

Questionna Usopp alors qu'ils m'observaient tous avancer avec peine jusqu'à eux, essayant d'aligner un pied devant l'autre avec tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Moi ? Ouiiii, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

L'air peu convaincu, le tireur d'élite échangea un regard inquiet avec les autres membres de l'équipage alors que je continuais mon périple sur le pont du navire.  
Je percuta au passage le mat qui se trouvait au « milieu du chemin »,m'excusant à celui-ci de l'avoir bousculé tandis que je pensais visiblement qu'il s'agissait d'un personne. Je m'appreta à reprendre mon chemin mais me figea et recula d'un pas avant de dévisager le mat un moment, le temps que mon cerveau tienne en compte l'information qui venait de lui parvenir.  
C'est alors que mon expression changea soudainement, étant alors persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Sanji et je lui jeta un regard se voulant effrayant.

« Heyyy ! Mais ce ne serait pas ce Baka Cook ? Tu sais, c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça ! Enfoiré ! »

Le ton de ma voix n'était pas du tout stable et encore moins crédible vu la dose d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité, et je m'approcha d'un pas menaçant du mat du bateau en plissant les yeux, prêt à me battre avec celui-ci, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière moi.

« Hum, Zoro, je suis ici. »

Je me retourna vers ladite voix en arquant un sourcil alors que mes nakamas me dévisageaient, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de fascination alors que pour sa part, Luffy peinait à calmer ses rires.

« Haha ! Il est complètement bourré ! »

Essaya-t-il d'articuler en se tenant les côtes, des larmes perlant presque aux coins de ses yeux. De son côté, le visage de Sanji, enfin, mon visage, était plus rouge que jamais, mélange de rage et de honte alors qu'il m'observait trébucher une énième fois sur le planché. Quant à Nami, celle-ci semblait essayer avec peine de garder son sérieux alors qu'Usopp me dévisageait d'un air fasciné de voir, pour la première fois, le blond dans de tels états.  
Chopper, qui avait fait une pause dans la préparation de ses médicament pour observer le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, m'observa un moment d'un air stupéfait mais lorsqu'il me vu tomber sur le sol et me mettre à insulter le planché d'un air complètement à côté de la plaque, il se leva de son emplacement et accourut vers moi pour m'épauler.

« Venez m'aider ! »

S'exclama le petit renne au nez bleu en se tournant vers ses nakamas qui prirent du temps à réagir, trop prit dans la contemplation de ma personne, ou plutôt de celle de Sanji, qui lançait diverses menaces au planché, lui grognant qu'il serait le prochain sur sa liste noir.  
Je finis par relever le regard sur le nouvel arrivant qui me soutenait à présent par l'épaule avant d'écarquiller les yeux, me mettant à éclater de rire.

« Tanuki ! »

Le médecin de bord se mit alors à m'insulter d'un air plutôt énervé que je lui ai attribué un tel surnom tandis que je continuais à rire comme un imbécile heureux, mais il ne me lacha pourtant en aucun cas. Après un temps de réflexions, Usopp accourut à son tour pour venir l'aider à me porter alors que de son côté, Luffy se roulait presque par terre tant il riant tandis que Sanji se recroquevillait sur lui-même en broyant du noir avec dépit, n'osant guerre jeter d'autres coups d'œil en ma direction.

Les deux nakamas me tirèrent de force en direction des dortoirs alors que je lançais diverses insultes à cet abruti de Sanji qui semblait ne pas en tenir compte, fixant le planché d'un air anéanti par ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

Lorsque nous fîmes enfin arrivés aux dortoirs du navire, Usopp et Chopper me poussèrent sur l'un des lits alors que je me débattais comme un fou furieux, essayant en vint de me relever.

« L…Laissez-moi ! Faut que j'aille casser la gueule de ce stupide mec aux cheveux verts ! »

« Zoro, c'est toi le mec aux cheveux verts… »

Soupira Chopper en faisant rouler les yeux.  
Voyant que je ne me calmais visiblement pas, il finit par prendre sa forme humaine, envoyant de ce fait son poing à l'arrière de ma tête afin de me faire m'écrouler sur le matelas.

« Voilà, comme ça il dormira pendant plusieurs heures… »

Reprit le médecin de bord en reprenant sa forme habituelle sous le regard troublé d'Usopp.

« J'espère que ça va aller pour lui... »

« Évidemment, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. »

Et ils quittèrent la pièce d'un pas silencieux, me laissant seul dans ce profond sommeil qui m'avait été donné de force.

Je pense qu'après ce qu'il venait de se produire, il me faudra certainement un long moment avant d'approcher une seconde fois ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'alcool…

* * *

J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de voir la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux…  
Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû le laisser faire comme à son bon vouloir et le prévenir que je ne supportais pas l'alcool… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisais déjà plusieurs heure que le… _drame_ avait eu lieu, et je m'étais éclipsé à l'arrière du navire pour fumer mon éternel cigarette afin de rester au calme et de pouvoir plonger dans mes réflexions.  
Cet enfoiré avait bien semé la pagaille dans l'équipage, et dès qu'il avait été emmené dans les dortoirs, Nami-San n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps d'éclater de rire.

« D…Désolée Sanji mais… c'était tellement drôle ! »

Tch…Ce foutu bretteur avait complètement ruiné mon image devant notre belle navigatrice alors qu'elle commençait à peine à céder à mes avances ! (*)  
Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux, je n'hésiterais pas à lui en coller une à cette stupide tête d'algue !

Je laissa mon regard vaguer à l'horizon, prenant une grande bouffée d'air en inspirant de ce fait un épais nuage de fumée provenant de ma cigarette, me laissant emporter dans mes pensées les plus profondes. C'était encore pire que je ne l'imaginais… J'espérais vraiment que cette fois-ci, les médicaments que Chopper avaient conçu fonctionneraient et que je pourrais _enfin_ récupérer mon apparence physique...

Je ferma les paupières un court instant et me laissa bercer par les doux clapotis de l'eau contre la coque du bateau, lorsqu'un appel provenant du pont me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« UNE ÎLE EN VUE ! »

Une île ? Pourtant, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le bateau avait cessé d'avancer sur les mers pour cause de manque de vent ainsi que de ce brouillard trop épais que pour pouvoir naviguer.  
Je me dirigea d'un pas pressé et remplis d'interrogation en direction du pont sur lequel tout l'équipage était rassemblé –tous sauf Zoro bien entendu- et fixait l'horizon d'un air exalté.  
Je m'avança de quelques pas dans la petite troupe et put conclure par moi-même et avec le plus grand émerveillement qu'effectivement, droit devant nous, la silhouette sombre d'une île se dressait fièrement.  
Une étincelle traversa mon regard troublé alors qu'un large sourire apparaissait sur mon visage.

« Tu as vu ça Zoro ? Pardon…Sanji. Une île ! »

S'exclama Chopper en se tournant vers moi d'un air enthousiaste. J'hocha quelque peu la tête alors que mon regard pétillant d'impatience stagnait sur cette mystérieuse ombre noir qui se rapprochait lentement de nous.

« On pourra aller l'explorer ! »

Poursuivit Usopp qui semblait incroyablement fier d'avoir enfin découvert une terre après cette longue semaine passée sur le bateau.  
De son côté, notre Capitaine ne tenait plus en place, poussant des cris de joies alors qu'il se mettait debout en équilibre sur un pied sur la tête de Merry, tenant d'une main son chapeau de paille.

« Sugoiiiii ! »

S'exclama-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Je lacha un léger rire avant de reporter mon regard sur l'ombre de cette île de forme peu commune, lorsque mon expression se mit changer peu à peu au fur et à mesure que je l'observais.  
Bien sûr… qu'est-ce que j'avais cru moi… Ça aurait été trop beau pour qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une île.  
Mes espoirs venaient, pour la seconde fois, de s'écrouler devant moi.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une île… Ce n'est rien d'autre que l'ombre d'un gros nuage… »

Soupirais-je en tirant sur ma cigarette. Tous se tournèrent vers moi d'un air surpris avant de se retourner une seconde fois vers l'horizon, concluant de ce fait pas eux même.

« Il a raison… » Commença Nami en soupirant d'un air dépité. « Ce n'est qu'un épais nuage… »

Mes nakamas prirent une mine d'enterrement, laissant de ce fait leurs bras tomber sur le sol d'un air démoralisé.  
J'aurais espéré, au moins, mais il fallait croire que les anges n'étaient décidément pas de mon côté en ce moment…  
Je tourna donc les talon avant d'avancer sur le pont d'un air las, lançant au passage ma cigarette à la mer.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Commençais-je simplement d'un ton à part avant de me figer sur place alors que les regards se tournaient en ma direction. Les douches… Oh putain. J'avais presque oublié que je m'étais « transformé » en abruti de _fougère_.

J'étais dans une impasse, et je venais de m'en rendre compte, et il était _hors de question _que je vois ce stupide bretteur….sans vêtements !

« Ah oui ? »

Demanda Luffy en raillant tandis que mes autres nakamas lâchaient quelques rires discrets, leurs morals ayant visiblement remontés de quelques étages. C'était dingue comme ils pouvaient faire de si violents changement d'humeur…  
Je serra les poings. Non…Non, non, non, non ! Il en était hors de question ! Quand je pense que j'avais complètement balayé ce détail… !  
Les yeux écarquillés, je fixa le vide un instant avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête pour me vider l'esprit de toutes ces…. horribles pensées, avant de foncer comme une flèche en direction des dortoirs sous les rires du reste de l'équipage qui s'imaginait déjà la scène…

Non, vraiment, c'était trop d'évènements pour moi en une seule journée, il fallait que je me repose, que je reste seul un instant…. De plus, je n'avais presque pas fermé l'œil la nuit passée, et cela me permettra donc de rattraper ce sommeil perdu.

Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je me jeta sur mon matelas et m'y endormit, ne remarquant visiblement pas la deuxième personne qui y était déjà allongée…

* * *

**(*) AHUUUM. Bien sur Sanji, bien sûr… *PAN*  
**  
**Le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver dans pas mal de temps car je vais devoir m'absenter pendant la prochaine semaine, je m'en excuse d'avance. ^-^'**  
**Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, malgré que je me sois légèrement égarée de l'histoire de base avec cette histoire de Zoro qui aurait un peu trop but où de cette soit disant île/nuage… xD**  
**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec sa taille également, peut-être trop longue comparé aux précédents chapitre. x^x**  
**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite à tous/toutes de passer une bonne soirée/journée/ matinée/nuit/ uh… enfin bref !  
À dans deux semaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjouuur…. Que vous m'avez manqué ! C'est moi votre bien aimé Comte Olaf ! *va sauter d'un pont***

**Enfin bref ! *cough* Me voilà de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour uhuh ) accompagnée bien évidement d'un nouveau chapitre !**

**Alors, ahum, je précise que dans celui-ci, il y aura probablement quelques répliques ou autres scènes qui pourraient porter à confusion, mais je rappel, messieurs dames, que cette Fan Fic n'est pas un Yaoi. xD ( Désolé de décevoir les fans .-. )**

**Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lectureuuh ! ( Le chapitre commence par la vision de Sanji et ainsi de suite~)**

* * *

Ce matin-là, lorsque je décidais enfin à sortir de mon profond sommeil, je sentis comme une présence à côté de moi. Gardant mes yeux clos, je ne savais pas définir s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité, mais au moment où j'essaya de me retourner pour vérifier s'il s'agissait juste de mon imagination, je sentis de larges bras m'encercler avec force, venant m'empêcher de bouger. Pas que je trouvais cela désagréable, je devais l'admettre, mais j'aurais néanmoins voulu me délivrer de cette emprise inconnue.

Ces bras me serrant avec détermination et douceur mélangées créaient autour de moi et de cette autre personne une aura chaude et rassurante et j'eu presque envie de me rendormir, recroquevillé dans ces bras, lorsque la lumière vint soudainement éclairer mon esprit.

Non, ces bras ne m'étaient pas inconnus, au contraire, je les connaissais mieux que quiconque, puisqu'en réalité, il s'agissait de…mes propres bras.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec effroi et je tourna la tête avec peine pour enfin parvenir à faire face à ce visage si familier qui n'était autre que le mien.

« MARIMO ! »

Je bondis du lit dans un cri d'effroi, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, venant me coller vivement contre le mur le plus proche alors que de son côté, le bretteur, qui semblait seulement sortir de son sommeil, ouvrait lentement l'un de ses yeux en roulant sur le côté afin de me faire face, lâchant un long soupire. J'étais plus abasourdi que jamais, non… j'étais complètement traumatisé !

Mais vraiment, imaginez, se réveiller dans les bras de soi-même en sachant qu'en réalité, il s'agit de votre pire ennemi… Je pense que ce genre de chose ne sont pas prêtent à s'oublier dans la minute !

L'algue devenue jaune finit par ouvrir son deuxième œil, venant poser son regard sur moi. Son expression était fatiguée et de larges cernes bordaient ses paupières entre ouvertes. En même temps, se faire réveiller par un hurlement le lendemain d'avoir bu des litres d'alcool, il fallait se douter que ce ne serait pas la chose la plus agréable à vivre.

Son regard stagna un long moment sur ma personne qui était toujours le dos appuyé contre le mur avec terreur, et il lui fallut un long moment avant que ses paupières décident enfin de s'ouvrir complètement, voir même de s'écarquiller de surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

Questionna-t-il d'un ton agressif mais toujours aussi fatigué, ses yeux ternes me lançant des éclairs.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Je te signale que tu te trouves dans mon lit, teme ! »

Il arqua un sourcil et me dévisagea un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur le lit, de les relever sur moi avant de les rebaisser une seconde fois.

« Que… »

Il se leva du matelas en un coup, lançant la couverture au bout de la pièce d'un air écœurer.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous la ?! »

Je lacha un long soupire, posant ma main sur mon front avant de reprendre d'un air agacé tout en me décollant quelque peu du mur contre lequel je m'étais appuyé.

« C'est ce que je me demande depuis que je me suis réveillé ! »

Son expression changea brusquement, et son regard, remplit d'étincelles, se transforma soudainement en une vision de terreur. Il se tourna lentement vers moi, les yeux ronds, et, après un silence pesant de quelques minutes, il finit par articuler à voix basse.

« Ne me dis pas que… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et je soupira, terminant ma réplique d'un air presque repoussé en grimaçant quelque peu.

« Si. Tu m'as même serré dans tes bras comme un ours en peluche… »

Ses yeux devinrent alors aussi ronds que des soucoupes et tout en continuant de m'observer en palissant à vue d'œil, il plaça brusquement sa main sur sa bouche avant de courir à toute allure en direction de la salle de bain avec hâte, se retenant visiblement de régurgiter toute la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille. Je l'observa faire en arquant un sourcil d'un air interrogatif, l'observant claquer avec précipitation la porte de bois derrière lui.

Lâchant un long soupire de lassitude, j'eu le droit de l'entendre vomir ses tripes pendant près de dix longues minutes, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine en attendant qu'il ait enfin terminé. Je finis par perdre patience, et, lâchant un juron, je sortis des dortoirs d'un pas agacé avant de rejoindre le pont sur lequel était rassemblé déjà quelque membre de l'équipage.

Dès mon arrivée à l'extérieur, les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je fus accueillit par une ambiance chaleureuse qui m'aurait presque fait oublier cet horrible réveil.

« Sanjiiiii ! J'ai faiiiim ! »

Enfin… Chaleureuse…. C'était bien entendu une façon de parler.

Notre Capitaine au chapeau de paille accourut vers moi en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens comme un fou furieux tout en poussant des cris de guerre pour me montrer que son estomac était vide. Je le laissa courir droit en direction du mur, ignorant son attitude devenue habituelle avec le temps, et me dirigea en direction des autres membres de l'équipage qui me saluèrent avec enjouement.

J'aimais cette ambiance mouvementée et joyeuse qui animait constamment le pont de notre Going Merry, cette atmosphère si familière dans lequel on se sentait bien, dans lequel on se sentait chez soi.

Alors que j'entamais mes occupations habituelles, c'est-à-dire lancer des flots de compliment à ma Nami-San ou encore préparer quelques petites plats à mes nakamas, mes pensées divaguèrent en direction du Marimo qui n'était étrangement toujours pas ressortit des dortoirs, et ça depuis déjà quelques heures.

Pas que je m'inquiétais pour lui, oh que non, mais cela…m'interpelait simplement. Cet abrutit avait encore du s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte…

* * *

Ma…tête… J'ai tellement mal… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé bon sang…

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, ma vision troublée dévisageant ce plafond qui se dressait au-dessus de moi. Les bruits m'entourant semblaient s'être mit au ralentit alors que, le souffle court, j'essayais avec peine de lever mon petit doigt alors que mes membres engourdit ne semblaient plus vouloir bouger.

Je serra les dents de douleur alors que mon mal de tête ne faisait que s'amplifier et lâcha un long soupire, me demandant encore une fois : Qu'est-ce que je foutais allongé au milieu de la salle de bain ?!

Je finis enfin par parvenir à me relever à moitié, m'appuyant sur le lavabo afin de ne pas rechuter sur le carrelage une seconde fois.

C'est alors que j'eus ce que l'on pourrait nommer de « flash-back ». Oui, ce genre de vision en noir et blanc au ralentit, comme dans les films, lorsque le héros principal se remémorer les évènements passés…

Et bien là, c'était la même chose. Enfin, de manière moins épique, je vous l'admets…

Je me revis alors, vomissent tout ce que pouvait contenir mon estomac dans ces pauvres toilettes, avant de me relever et de, bien évidemment, m'emmêler les pieds comme à mon habitude… Glissant sur le carrelage, l'arrière de ma tête vint rencontrer avec violence le rebord de la baignoire, me faisant perdre connaissance pendant un lapse de temps…

Rien qu'y repenser me fit serrer les poings, espérant que personne n'ait été témoin de cette scène plutôt embarrassante… Je me demanda alors depuis combien de temps j'étais allongé là, et, me grattant ces cheveux blonds-jaunes en pagailles qui parsemaient mon front, je m'appreta à sortir sur le pont histoire de prendre l'air lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde s'empara de mes narines. Une odeur immonde d'un mélange d'alcool et de vomi qui me fit manquer de dégueuler une seconde fois…

Il fallait absolument que je me lave, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru alors l'échine tandis que j'ouvrais le robinet pour faire couler l'eau bouillonnante dans la baignoire.

Eh merde… J'allais devoir…J'allais devoir voir le Baka-Cook sans ses vêtements… J'avais complètement oublié ce « petit » détail…

Mon teint pâlit à vue d'œil alors que je déglutissais bruyamment. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Reculant d'un pas de la baignoire d'un air repoussé, –chose qui paraissait complètement ridicule- je grimaça quelque peu avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer longuement.

« … Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… »

Mais j'avais beau me répéter cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête, mon esprit ne voulait toujours pas accepter ce que j'allais faire. Après quelque minute d'attente indéterminable, je finis par pendre une grande inspiration, m'insultant intérieurement de « poule mouillée ».

C'est vrai ça ! J'étais Zoro Roronoa ! Rien ne pouvait m'effrayer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pouvais tout de même dire adieu au peu d'innocence qu'il me restait … Enfin bon, quand il faut y aller…

« …Il faut y aller… »

* * *

Alors que je discutais calmement avec Chopper de tout et de rien, assis à l'avant du bateau alors que de leur côté, Luffy et Usopp pêchaient en se lançant des blagues de mauvais gouts, le bruit d'une porte grinçante à l'autre bout du pont nous fit relever la tête d'un air intrigué.

C'était Zoro. Il marchait d'un pas qui semblait étrangement embarrassé, le bruit de ses cheussures résonnant sur le plancher de bois du bateau alors qu'autour de nous, le silence c'était fait d'une manière plutôt inhabituelle.

Il y avait en effet une étrange atmosphère qui flottait dans l'air, et plus le bretteur s'avançait, plus je sentais que quelque chose clochait…

Son regard, rivé sur le sol, essayait visiblement de fuir le miens alors que je le dévisageais d'un air intrigué par son attitude anormale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore put faire cet abruti ?

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une poignée de minutes pour comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état si étrange. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses cheveux encore humides. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

Oh putain. Il avait osé ce con.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir sur le coup face à cette « révélation » alors que de son côté, le bretteur semblait faire comme si personne n'avait rien remarqué, s'avançant vers le bord du navire d'un pas se voulant naturel.

Il fallait avouer qu'il jouait très mal la comédie du mec complètement relax… On aurait plutôt cru qu'on lui avait paralysé les deux jambes et qu'il essayait en vain de marcher avec ce handicap… De plus son air de « Je ne dirais pas un mot pour paraitre totalement calme » était encore plus pitoyable… Sans parler de son regard fuyard et gêné qui essayait d'éviter le miens à tout bout de champ.

Je lacha un long soupire alors que les regards de mes autres nakamas se croisaient d'un air interrogatif, ne semblant pas comprendre la situation présente. Il fallait admettre que c'était horriblement gênant, et je préfèra faire mine de ne pas être au courant, me tournant une seconde fois vers Chopper afin de reprendre de la manière la plus naturel que possible, notre discutions précédente.

Peu à peu, l'atmosphère se détendit de manière plus ou moins automatique alors que Zoro, pour sa part, n'avait pas bougé la moindre phalange tandis qu'il restait à fixer le ciel d'un air se voulant pensif.

Il avait l'air plus tendu que jamais, et même de là où j'étais, je pouvais apercevoir sans la moindre difficulté à quel point il avait été…traumatisé par ce qui avait pu se produire.

Je me pinça les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas que je me mette à rire... Je devais me retenir, au risque de passer pour un fou devant tous mes nakamas à me mettre à rire comme ça, au beau milieu d'une conversation plus ou moins sérieuse avec notre médecin de bord.

Il me fallut toute la concentration du monde pour ne pas craquer alors que je continuais de jeter des regards discret en direction de ma propre personne. L'avais-je choqué à ce point ?

« Dis Sanji, tu m'écoute.. ? »

Demanda alors le petit renne au nez bleu en arquant un sourcil. Je releva alors le regard sur lui dans un hochement de tête, les lèvres toujours aussi pincées. Je resta silencieux un long moment alors que le petit animal m'observait d'un air dubitatif. Et c'est alors, au moment où je m'y attendait le moins, que je craqua, éclatant d'un rire sonore tout en me pliant en deux sur moi-même alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi d'un air surpris.

Ce fou rire incontrôlable dura de longues minutes alors que mes nakamas me dévisageaient sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, s'échangeant entre eux des regards perplexes.

Pour sa part, Zoro du comprendre que je riais de lui, ce qui se perçut facilement à son expression qui avait changé brusquement. Il me jeta un bref regard agacé avant de s'éloigner d'un pas énervé et sans dire le moindre mot, se dirigeant alors vers l'arrière du Going Merry où il pourrait être plus ou moins au calme.

De mon côté, je pris une grande inspiration, essayant de me calmer de ces émotions, et lacha un long soupire alors que je me retenais d'exploser de rire une seconde fois.

« Tout va bien.. ? »

Questionna Nami qui s'était stoppé dans sa lecture afin de me regarder qui m'esclaffait sans raison au milieu du pont du navire. Je fis un bref hochement de tête, essayant avec peine de reprendre mon calme avant de lâcher un long soupire.

Lorsque je repris enfin la maitrise de moi-même, je plongea dans mes pensées alors que le reste de l'équipage, toujours aussi incrédule par ce qu'il venait de se produire, reprenait leurs précédentes occupations dans le silence.

Je devais admettre que ce fou rire involontaire était vraiment tombé au mauvais moment… Il était rare que Zoro soit dans de tels états, et peut être que le fait de me mettre à rire de lui de la sorte l'aurait…vexé ? Non… Zoro ne pouvait pas être vexé. À moins que…

* * *

… Foutu Baka-Cook… Il s'était complètement foutu de ma gueule ! Mais pour qui il se prend cet enfoiré ? Sérieusement, si je le pouvais, je n'hésiterais pas à le butter…

Mes mains se resserrèrent avec force sur le rebord du bateau, venant faire blanchir mes articulations tandis que je murmurais multiples insulte à l'égard de cet abruti de sourcil en vrille malgré que je fusse seul à me trouver à l'arrière du navire. Mon regard stagnant à l'horizon, j'essaya avec difficulté de calmer se flot d'émotion qui se déversait en moi.

K'so…

Alors que je continuais à enfoncer avec rage mes ongles dans la rampe de bois qui se trouvait devant moi, je ferma les yeux, soupirant longuement tout me laissant bercer par le bruit apaisant du vent dans les feuilles des mandariniers de Nami qui se trouvaient quelques pas plus loin de moi.

C'est alors que je perçus un bruit de pas faisant grincer le planché, s'approchant d'un air hésitant de ma personne. Ces pas, je les connaissais bien. Je les connaissais même très bien. Il faut dire que le sont de ses propres pas, il n'est pas facile à s'en débarrasser... Ouvrant un œil, j'aperçu alors ce visage dure et orné de cheveux verts que je dévisagea un moment d'un air perplexe avant de lui cracher froidement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Malgré mon ton de voix menaçant, Sanji ne broncha pas mais baissa néanmoins le regard sur ses pieds, ce qui le faisait passer pour un bel abruti. Enfin, non, ce qui me faisait passer pour un bel abruti..! Je plissa les yeux, le forçant à répondre à ma précédente question, perdant lentement le peu de patience qu'il me restait.

« Je…hum… Merde, je ne savais pas que j'allais devoir te dire ça un jour... »

Faisant un claquement de langue agacé, je lui fis signe de poursuivre et il prit une mine embarrassée tout en relevant les yeux sur moi avant de reprendre.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

Je fis les yeux ronds avant de froncer les sourcils, serrant les poings.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Le ton colérique et soudain de ma voix le fit reculer d'un pas et il écarquilla les yeux avant d'à son tour prendre une expression plus dure.

« Oï ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, je venais juste te dire que j'étais désolé ! »

« Ah oui.. ? Eh bah tu sais où tu peux te les foutre tes excuses ?! »

L'expression de rage se lue facilement sur le visage crispé du cuistot face à ma précédente phrase et je pus percevoir facilement sur ces traits que je connaissais si bien que je l'avais vexé. À son tour, il serra les poings et s'approcha de moi d'un pas menaçant.

« Tu veux te battre le Marimo ?! »

M'avançant à mon tour, je vins frapper mon front contre le sien avec brutalité.

« Bah vas-y ! »

Nous nous jetâmes des regards meurtriers tout en serrant les dents, et je m'apprêta à saisir mes katanas lorsque j'eu un flash.

Mes katanas ! Je les avais…complètement oubliés ! …C'était encore plus embarrassant que prévu.

Relevant lentement la tête, j'aperçus avec étonnement que Sanji était dans la même impasse que moi.

Effectivement, celui-ci semblait ne pas savoir « manier » mes pieds pour le combat, ne parvenant pas à lever ceux-ci plus haut que son genou. Comme quoi, le fait d'être moins souple que lui n'était pas qu'un désavantage…

Après quelques minutes d'effort en vain, il cessa d'essayer de chercher comment pouvoir combattre et leva à son tour son regard sur moi. Je me pinça les lèvres et il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un problème pour se battre.

Nous nous dévisageâmes alors pendant un long moment dans un silence des plus profonds, nous fixant droit dans les yeux avec mépris avant de tout deux… éclater de rire.

Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on avait l'air con…

Riant aux éclats en revoyant cette scène complètement stupide qui venait d'avoir lieu, nous nous pliions presque sur nous-même tout en nous tenant les côtes temps ce fou rire soudain était incontrôlable.

À vrai dire, nous aurions presque pu passer, -aux yeux de personnes ne nous connaissant pas, bien entendu-, pour deux amis se connaissant depuis toujours, riant pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Pendant ce court instant à rire à en avoir mal au ventre, nous oublièrent comme par magie tout ce qui avait eu lieu précédemment. Nos disputes quotidiennes, nos engueulades sans intérêts, notre rivalité sans fin…

Il fallait admettre que si notre commencement s'était déroulé autrement, tout aurait pu changer. Parce qu'au fond, qui sait que si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieux, nous aurions pu devenir de vrais nakamas, comme le sont Usopp, Luffy et Chopper entre eux.

Enfin, le destin en avait voulu autrement, et il avait préféré faire de nous des rivaux plutôt que des amis.

Mais cela, je devais avouer que je ne le regrettais pas plus que ça pourtant…

Lorsque ce fou rire aussi soudain qu'inattendu finit enfin par prendre fin, je releva mon regard sur Sanji auquel j'adressa un bref sourire qu'il me rendit dans un regard amusé. Après un temps, il finit part reprendre d'un air à part, tout en sortant son habituel paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas de mes excuses ? »

« Plutôt crever. »

Poursuivit-je d'un ton narquois. Nous nous échangeâmes un léger sourire que nous aurions presque put définir comme « amical » avant que je ne lâche un bref soupire.

« Bon, moi je vais aller pioncer, je suis crevé. »

Le sourcil en vrille fit un vague hochement de tête et je tourna les talons sans rien ajouter, me dirigeant d'un pas lent et trainant en direction des dortoirs.

« Oï, foutu Marimo ! »

Me retournant, j'arqua un sourcil et aperçut le Baka-Cook qui me fit un simple geste de la main tout en soufflant un fin nuage de fumée dans l'air. Je lui rendis son signe avant de me retourner une seconde fois et de disparaitre dans les dortoirs, laissant derrière moi celui qui m'avait volé mon apparence, seul avec lui-même.

Étrangement, cette précédente colère qui m'avait envahi avait complètement disparue.

* * *

**Vouali voualou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHO'S BACK MADAFACKA ?!**  
**Oh mon dieu, il s'est passé tellement de temps entre ces deux derniers chapitres, je devrais me cacher de honte…**  
**Vous croyez que je vous avais abandonné hein ? 8B EH NON.  
Enfin bref, je m'excuse auprès de vous pour ce _Très_ _Long _moment d'absence, et reviens en force avec ce sixième et dernier chapitre, qui, je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas.. !**  
**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

Alors que je sortais lentement de ce sommeil calme qui s'était produit sans le moindre rêve, une étrange impression s'empara de moi. Une impression que…que quelque chose avait changé.  
Oui, quelque chose d'étrangement… étrange.  
Et encore plus anormal, je me sentais incroyablement en forme, comparé aux précédents jours qui avaient été un vrai enfer en ce qui concernait mon sommeil. Ou plutôt mon réveil. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela ne devait probablement être qu'une impression… Je suppose…  
Comme à mon habitude, d'un pas presque devenu automatique, je me dirigeai en direction de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte de bois, qui, comme chaque jours, s'ouvrit dans un grincement à en réveiller les morts.  
Alors que je m'avancerais en direction du miroir en baillant, je relevai ma tête vers celui-ci et mon cœur manqua un battement alors que je me figeais sur place, cessant tous mouvements alors que j'entrouvrais la bouche à m'en débloquer la mâchoire  
J…J'étais…J'étais redevenu _moi_ !  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je laissai défiler un flot de diverses émotions, passant de la surprises à la joie et de la joie à l'étonnement alors que mes yeux, plus ronds que jamais, dévisageaient avec le plus grand bonheur du monde, le reflet qui se dressait devant moi dans une hystérie incontrôlable, tel une fillette qui viendrait de recevoir un présent du garçon qu'elle aime –quel comparaison…- .  
Le regard brillant, je m'approchai de la glace que je me mis à contempler avec enjouement, touchant avec presque ce que l'on définirait comme de « l'hésitation », ce visage pâle qui se trouvait être le miens.  
Enfin ! _Enfin_ j'avais retrouvé ces cheveux blonds, _enfin_ j'avais retrouvé mon sourcil « en vrille », _enfin_ je n'aurais plus à frôler la crise cardiaque en voyant la tête du Marimo dans la glace chaque matin e_nfin_ je ne devrais plus supporter de me voir en lui et lui en moi, _enfin _je pouvais redevenir moi-même !  
Enfin, enfin ce cauchemar était terminé… !

Vu sous un autre point de vue, me voir ainsi à caresser et tirer la peau de mon visage en riant comme un bien heureux devant le miroir aurait pu me faire passer pour un vrai taré…  
Mais cette joie qui émergeait en moi était trop immense ! Il fallait que j'aille la partager avec les autres membres de l'équipage !

Ouvrant la porte avec une violence involontaire tout en affichant un sourire lumineux de joie, je m'avançai sur le pont sous les regards intrigués de mes Nakamas qui s'étaient tous tournés vers moi dans un sursaut par cette entrée en scène plutôt brutale.  
Me stoppant à quelque mètre devant eux, je m'exclamai avec un enjouement hésitant.

« Je suis… Je suis redevenu moi ! »

Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à venir et tous se levèrent en poussant des cris de joies pour accompagner cette nouvelle aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

« Mais comment c'est arrivé ? »

Questionna Usopp en souriant d'un air émerveillé.

« Aucune idée ! Je me suis réveillé comme chaque jours, et j'étais… »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'une algue verte sauvage fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, nous observant avec un large sourire qu'il semblait en vain essayer à dissimuler, gravé sur son visage qu'il semblait heureux d'avoir retrouvé.

« Oi. »

« Zoro ! »

S'exclamèrent notre équipage d'un air jovial alors que le bretteur du navire descendait les petits escaliers de bois pour se joindre à nous.

« Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes redevenu vous-même ? Sugoiiiii ! »

S'exclama Luffy en accueillant celui-ci en faisant de grands gestes, comme à son habitude, tel un enfant.  
Zoro hocha la tête avant de croiser mon regard involontairement. Je lui fis un vague sourire qu'il me rendit légèrement, chose qui aurait presque pu paraitre folle nous connaissant et sachant cette relation de guerre consente qui planait entre nous depuis toujours...  
Mais bon, aujourd'hui, nous pouvions bien faire une pause dans cette rivalité constante !

« Il faut fêter ça ! »

S'exclama alors notre Capitaine qui s'était dressé avec un air de vainqueur sur un baril de saké vide qui trainait là. Ses propos furent accueillit par des cris approbateurs –car oui, nous crions toujours sur ce navire- alors que la bonne humeur reprenait peu à peu sa place sur notre Vogue Merry.

* * *

Alors que l'équipage avait commencé les préparatifs pour la fête que nous comptions organiser ce soir pour fêter notre « retour », le Love-Cook et moi nous étions retrouvez dans le cabinet de notre médecin de bord, histoire qu'il nous examine quelque peu pour vérifier si notre changement d'apparence avait changé quelque chose sur notre santé, ou je ne sais quoi… je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ces trucs de médecine, et de toute façon, je m'en fichais.  
J'étais heureux. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé_ enfin_ mon apparence que ce foutu blondinet m'avait volé.  
Toute cette histoire était enfin terminée…

« C'est bon, je ne vois rien d'anormal ! »

Nous lâchâmes chacun un long soupir de soulagement, bien que je ne savais pas trop ce que Chopper s'attendait à trouver…

« Mais je me demande toujours comment ça a pu se produire… »

Reprit le petit renne en passant l'un de ses sabots sous son chapeau d'un air pensif.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de particulier hier avant de vous endormir ? Un évènement qui aurait pu vous faire redevenir comme avant ? »

J'échangeai un regard avec le sourcil en vrille qui était assis à mes côtés –laissant évidemment un grand espace entre nous, il ne fallait pas déconner non plus !- et j'essayai de me remémorer ce que j'avais fait la veille.  
Hormis le fais d'avoir ris pour la première fois avec… Sanji, aucun évènement ne me revint à l'esprit.  
À vrai dire… Je n'avais pas très envie que ce moment presque « amical » que j'avais partagé avec le Baka-Cook se sache sur le navire…  
Alors que le blondinet ouvrait le bouche pour répondre, je m'empressai de reprendre, le coupant dans son élan.

« Non, rien de spécial. »

Sanji posa un regard interloqué sur ma personne mais il sembla bien vite comprendre, affichant de ce fait un sourire narquois sur son visage qui ne fit que m'agacer de plus belle…  
Chopper sembla perdu, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il s'était produit durant cette semaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous laissa sortir de son cabinet, nous remerciant d'avoir bien voulu venir.  
Alors que nous avancions sur le pont, Sanji plongea sa main dans la poche de son costard, ressortant de ce fait son habituel paquet de cigarettes. Il en plaça une entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer, tirant silencieusement dessus alors que nous continuions d'avancer sans dire un mot.

« « Rien de spécial » hein ? »

Répéta le Cook sur la même intonation dont je l'avais prononcé quelque minute auparavant.

« Urusai. »

Le blondinet lâcha un léger rire avant de souffler un nuage de fumer vers le ciel, penchant légèrement sa tête en arrière. Le silence retomba aussi rapidement que précédemment alors que nous replongions tous deux dans nos réflexions. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant comme nous en avions l'habitude d'en avoir entre nous. C'était plutôt un silence calme. Juste et simplement ... Calme.  
Celui-ci resta à planer doucement autour de nous durant quelque minutes avant que le cuistot n'achève sa cigarette, la lançant de ce fait dans l'océan avant de reprendre d'un ton à part.

« Bon, moi je vais aller préparer le festin de ce soir. »

Après un temps, il se tourna vers moi, m'affichant un sourire provocateur.

« Le Marimo est redevenu vert, ça se fête, non ? »

Je lâchai un léger soupire légèrement agacé et, satisfait de cette réaction, Sanji s'éloigna d'un pas silencieux en direction de sa cuisine dans laquelle il disparut sans rajouter un mot.

De mon côté, je restai là, appuyé sur le rebord du bateau, les yeux dans le vague. Tous mes Nakamas étaient à présent réunis à l'intérieur du navire, s'empressant de décorer la pièce principale avec enjouement. J'esquissai un léger sourire. Comme quoi, tout était redevenu comme avant…  
Néanmoins, moi aussi je me questionnais sur le fait de comment cela avait bien pu se produire…  
Sans compté le fait d'avoir passé quelque minutes que l'on pourrait qualifier comme amicale avec le cuistot, il ne c'était absolument rien produit d'exceptionnel.. !  
Ou alors peut être que… C'était justement _ça_ la cause de ce changement…  
Serait-ce le fait de bien nous entendre qui nous aurait ramené notre apparence d'origine… ?  
Non, c'était complètement stupide de penser ça.  
Secouant frénétiquement la tête pour chasser ces diverses pensées absurdes de mon esprit, je finis par m'activer, me dirigeant en direction du mat de notre navire.  
Je m'allongeai devant celui-ci, près à fermer les yeux, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva, me faisant grimacer d'un air énervé.

« Hey ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? Toi aussi tu vas aider ! »

C'était Nami. Évidemment, qui d'autre cela aurait pu-t-il être…  
Elle déposa un seau, un balai et tout pleins d'autres objets du genre que je définirais comme « inutiles » devant moi, les mains sur ces hanches alors qu'elle m'observait en fronçant les sourcils d'un air insistant.  
Lâchant un long soupire en faisant rouler mes yeux, je savais que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

« Laver le navire ? On ne l'a pas fait une seule fois depuis qu'on l'a, tu te fous de m… »

Le regard de la rousse devenant de plus en plus effrayant, je ne terminai pas ma phrase, faisant les yeux ronds. Mais c'est qu'elle faisait flipper !

« Je préfère ça ! »

S'exclama-t-elle en affichant un sourire satisfait tout en tapotant dans ses mains. Suit à cela, elle retourna à l'intérieur du navire, me laissant ainsi en plan sur le pont, accompagné de tous ces objets de… ménage.  
Non mais sérieusement, pour qui elle me prenait ? La ménagère du bateau ? Tss…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je fus alors forcé d'aller les aider à préparer le navire pour la fête qui aura lieu le soir même, me levant de ce fait d'un pas trainant et agacé avant de commencer à nettoyer le pont en grommelant diverses insultes.  
Cette navigatrice, elle avait l'art de gâcher mes petits moments de détente et ma bonne humeur !  
Alors que je commençais cette tâche que je qualifierais comme la pire qui puisse être, je priais la personne qui se trouvait dans le ciel pour qu'aucun de mes Nakamas ne me voit ainsi, à nettoyer le sol comme la bonne à tout faire.  
Passant le balai sur le sol poussiéreux du navire tout en lâchant un énième soupire, je me demandais la raison du pourquoi nous organisions une fête à chaque évènements, aussi futile soit-il… Pas que cela me dérangeais, bien au contraire, mais le fait que _je_ doive nettoyer pour mon propre rétablissement –ainsi que celui du Cook, bien que lui n'ai pas grande importance…- m'agaçait au plus haut point.

Les heures finirent par s'écouler tels les grains de sable dans un sablier, me laissant par moment m'assoupir au bord du navire, chose que Nami ne laissait jamais passer, venant me redonner un coup de balais afin que je continue ma tâche ou je l'avais commencé tout en pestant, serrant les mains sur le manche de cette foutue serpillère…  
Lorsque tout fut –plus ou moins- nettoyé, je passai une main sur mon front tout en soupirant longuement avant de fermer un instant les yeux. Alors que faire de la musculation pendant des heures ne me fatiguait pas, nettoyer le bateau pendant quelques minutes pourrait avoir mon âme !

La voix enjouée d'Usopp me fit finalement sortir de mes réflexions, celle-ci s'élevant du haut des petits escaliers de bois alors qu'il faisait de grands signes en ma direction.

« Oi Zoro ! Tu viens ? »

Un léger sourire vint animer mon visage et je fis un bref hochement de tête en me tournant vers lui avant de monter le rejoindre, venant de ce fait entrer dans la salle à manger ou tout l'équipage était déjà réunis, attendant avec joie le commencement de cette petite fête improvisée.

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé, la soirée put commencer, l'ambiance chaleureuse et mouvementée qu'il y avait habituellement durant celles-ci battant déjà de son plein gré. Tout le monde discutait, riait, et mangeait à en avoir mal au ventre, laissant par moment place aux quelques pitreries de Luffy et Usopp avant d'être bien vite enchainées par une petite chanson groupée ainsi que des éclats de rire communs. Les sourires animaient chaque visages dans la bonne humeur, et tous aurait espérés que cette fête ne s'arrête jamais.  
Le saké coulait à flot dans les choppes de bois et la vrai raison de pourquoi cet événement avait été organisé nous avait presque complètement échappé. De toute façon, tout le monde s'amusait, et c'était ça l'important.. !

Nous restâmes éveillés jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil ne viennent caresser les vagues de la mer, des centaines d'assiettes vides trainant sur le planché déjà sale accompagnés des corps endormis de mes Nakamas, ceux-ci ronflant tel des monstres en repos, leurs ventres gonflés par la quantité inhumaine de nourriture qu'ils avaient englouti durant la soirée se mouvant au rythme de leurs respirations bruyantes.  
De mon côté, me tenant debout appuyé contre la rambarde en bois de notre Going Merry, j'esquissai un léger sourire avant de venir tirer sur ma cigarette, reportant mon regard sur le lever de soleil qui s'annonçait déjà à l'horizon avant de venir souffler un nuage fin de fumée vers celui-ci.  
Tout était calme et un souffle de vent agréable vint faire voler mes quelques mèches blondes devant mon visage avant que je ne vienne les replacer d'un geste bref derrière mon oreille pour ensuite venir écraser la cigarette inachevée sur le bois afin de venir éteindre les braises de celle-ci, la jetant de ce fait dans l'eau salée qui entourait notre bateau.

Je finis par venir poser mon regard sur une mauvaise herbe qui poussait là, ronflant tel un bien heureux, l'un de ses bras halé couvrant une partie de son visage. Quelle aventure cela aurait-il été… Et à quel point cela aura pu être… étrange, sous un certain point de vue… Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'étais pas prêt à oublier cette semaine, oh que non !  
Mon léger sourire ne fit que s'approfondir et je vins donner un coup de pied amical dans les côtes du Marimo encore endormi avant de reprendre tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, ce sourire toujours gravé sur mon visage pâle.

« Ne t'avise plus à me revoler mon apparence, enfoiré. »

Et sur ces mots, je tournai les talons afin de rejoindre les dortoirs, mes paupières étant plus lourde que jamais alors que je passais une main sur cette bosse que Zoro avait créée sur mon front avec ses exercices matinaux quelques jours plus tôt. Quel abruti, franchement…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'un calme assez rare régnait sur le navire, les clapotis apaisant des vagues contre la coque de celui-ci venant jouer une légère mélodie agréable à l'écoute, un cri aussi soudain que strident s'éleva d'à peine quelques mètres plus loin de là ou je me reposais accompagné de Chopper et Usopp, venant de ce fait me faire frôler la crise cardiaque.  
Ouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut, je fronçai les sourcils, déjà prêt à aller remettre à sa place la personne qui avait osé me tirer de mon sommeil à une heure aussi matinal, serrant les dents alors que je me redressais avec difficulté sur le plancher. Plus _jamais_ je ne dormirais dans une position aussi peu confortable au risque d'avoir des maux de dos encore pire que ceux que j'avais déjà en cet instant...  
La voix de notre Capitaine s'éleva une seconde fois, criant encore et toujours après la nourriture en cherchant Sanji, comme si un énorme morceau de viande allait lui tomber dessus une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le cuistot… Sérieusement, comment un type pareil pouvait être notre Capitaine… Je passai d'un geste las une main dans mes cheveux couleur… marimo tout en soupirant avant de m'avancer sur le pont, lorsqu'une voix remplie de rage s'éleva avant moi.

« URUSAi ! Je vais te le préparer ton déjeuné ! »

C'était le Love Cook. Celui-ci sortait des dortoirs, encore fatigué de la veille, ayant retroussé les manches de sa chemise cyan alors qu'il soupirait, ayant envoyé son pied sur la tête de Luffy, celui-ci geignant tout en roulant sur le plancher, se plaignant à présent que non seulement son estomac était vide, mais qu'en plus il avait mal au crâne.  
Le petit équipage se réveilla lentement, l'animation matinale commençant doucement alors que tous se remettait lentement des événements de la veille, discutant en souriant de cette agréable soirée passée ensemble.  
Pour ma part, je m'apprêtai à aller faire mes échauffements matinaux à l'arrière du navire, lorsque mon attention fut retint par Sanji, celui-ci s'étant également tourné vers moi au même instant. Nos regards se croisèrent futilement, silencieusement, et il me fit un léger hochement de tête dans un sourire en signe de « Bonjour », probablement, chose que j'ignorai tout bonnement, tournant de ce fait les talons pour me diriger vers les petits escaliers de bois.  
Le blondinet ne fut pas heurter par ce geste froid, et de mon côté, c'est à peine si il retint mon attention…  
Comme quoi, tout était bel et bien redevenu comme avant, dans le moindre détail, comme si ces quelques jours ne s'étaient jamais produit…  
Mais en notre for intérieur, que ce soit moi, Sanji, ou le reste de l'équipage, nous n'étions pas près d'oublier cette aventure des plus spéciales… Comment ça grâce « aux émotions éprouvées durant celle-ci » ?  
Hors de question que je dise quelque chose d'aussi con… Ce sera surtout à cause de cette bosse que cet abruti de Love Cook gardera pendant quelques semaines, à mon avis… !  
À moins que ce soit à cause d'autre chose….

**THE END (?)**

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus –tout comme le reste de cette Fanfic d'ailleurs-, n'hésitez pas à poster vos conseils ou vos avis concernant celle-ci, autant positifs que négatifs, pouvant peut être m'aider à m'améliorer par la suite !**

**En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier du fond du cœur -henlala- , vous qui m'avez soutenus et lut durant cette Fanfic, vraiment, ça m'a remotivé à écrire, et je pense qu'une prochaine dans le même genre suivra probablement, mais chut…~**  
**Passez une bonne soirée, et à une prochaine ! o/**

**Sayonara..! (ﾉOヮO)ﾉ**


End file.
